psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Family Halloween
''Psycho Family Halloween ''is an episode of The Psycho Series uploaded on the YouTube channel McJuggerNuggets. It was uploaded on Halloween 2015 and is the 34th episode in the series. Plot Jesse is dressed as the Joker from The Dark Knight and Corn is dressed as an ear of corn. The two explain their halloween plan to prank Jeffrey at his party. The two leave to go to the Morton building, making a brief stop to observe Jesse's parents arguing. They go to the outside of the building and decide to rush them. Jesse opens the door to see Jeffrey dressed as batman. Jeffrey is beweldired to see Jesse and is amused at Jesse's costume. Jesse asks Jeffrey if he wants to see his scars but Jeffrey gets physical and pushes him outside. Jesse tells Jeffrey he wants to attend the party but Jeffrey closes the door on him. Outside Jesse takes out a two faced coin and decides to flip it to determine if he should light up fireworks. It comes up as heads and Jesse proceeds. The video then cuts to Jesse and Corn with the fireworks. The two return to the Morton building (again showing a glimpse of the Ridgway parents arguing). The two burst open the door again. Jeffrey tells them to get out again but Jesse threatens to light the firework. Jesse tells Jeffrey that he'll go away if Jeffrey plays with him. Jeffrey appears to go along with this for a few seconds but suddenly bursts out and tells him to put down the roman candle. Jesse lights it up and it bursts out into sparkles all over the morton building. Jesse laughs at the sight while Jeffrey tries to protect himself in fear. Suddenly Jeffrey Sr. walks in dressed as the hulk and demands to know what is going on in the morton building. Jeffrey Sr. in anger, flips over the party prepared tables that Jeffrey Jr. prepared. Jesse laughs at this sight while Jeffrey Jr. protests in anger. Jeffrey Jr. grabs a spray paint can and vandalizes the office with a penis drawing. Jesse runs at him and pushes Jeffrey against the wall but Jeffrey gets physical and pushes him down. Theresa walks in dressed as an angle shocked at what's going on. The Jeffrey's and Theresa leave the morton building with Jr canceling his party. The video ends with Jesse and Corn alone in the ruined Morton building. Jesse reenacts the scar story from The Dark Knight. Trivia *This is the first Psycho Video that involves a physical fight between Jesse and Jeffrey. *Jesse Ridgway's costume, the''' Joker''' is heavily based upon the late Heath Ledger's portrayal of the Clown Prince of Crime in Christopher Nolan's The Dark Knight (2008).Jesse remains in character as the Joker throughout the majority of the video only changing his voice once Jeffrey Sr. enters the building. **Oddly enough, Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. is wearing a Batman costume, considering that the two are enemies in real life and in their fictional superheroic counterparts. **Apart from DC Comics, Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. is wearing a Hulk costume, specifically the adaptation from Avengers: Age of Ultron. It is ironic that he is flipping tables as the Hulk. **Theresa Abraham-Ridgway's costume, which was an angel is the only costume that doesn't have anything to do with the superhero genre. *Coincidentally, Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One and Psycho Family Halloween both end with the phrase "Turn it off!". *This is the second video to be posted on Halloween. *This is one of the few videos that Psycho Dad is not seen without his hat. *Ironically, Psycho Dad's costume (which is a Hulk costume) represents his personality. Both him and the Hulk are angry characters that smash things. **Additionally, many YouTubers believed that the costumes worn by Jesse, Jeffrey, and Theresa represent their personalities as well. Jesse and the Joker are demonstrated as committing psychotic acts without proper reasoning (which can especially be seen with Jesse in Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle), Jeffrey and Batman are shown to go to certain extremes in order to get revenge, and Theresa has mostly been a pacifist throughout the Psycho series, much like an angel. *A few Youtubers agree with Psycho Dad that he explains to Jesse that his garage is fill with propane tanks and gas. Because of this, Jesse could have blown the place up with his fireworks, potentially killing Jeffrey, Corn and even himself. *Some Youtubers sided with Psycho Dad as both Jesse and Jeffrey needed to be taught a lesson. Category:Psycho Videos Category:Videos